


Scary of a Different Sort

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nu52 does not exist, i will sail this ship myself, jaime is absolutely of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Variation on a post-first kiss freak-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary of a Different Sort

Kyle nearly spat is beer across the table. “What?!” he coughed out as he wiped his mouth with the napkins Guy threw at him.  
  
“You heard me,” Guy grumbled, taking a long pull from his own beer.  
  
“Yeah, but I want to hear it again because I can laugh this time.” Kyle shrugged at Guy’s glare. “Oh, come on. This is exactly the sort of crap you give me when I talk about my awkward relationship moments.”  
  
“Yeah, but your awkward moments are generally a lot funnier than this.”  
  
Kyle swallowed back a grin and leaned against the table. “You are legitimately freaked.”  
  
“You think?! You think I’d be telling you the non-sexy details if it weren’t important?”  
  
“He’s a legal adult,” Kyle said, placating. “And his family already likes you—”  
  
“You ever met Bianca Reyes?” Guy asked. “Do you know what that woman can do to you?”  
  
Kyle was taken aback. Guy looked legitimately terrified. “Jaime’s the only one with the…” he made a vague hand motion. “Right?”  
  
“If by,” Guy made the same vague hand motion while glancing around the bar. “You mean the do-hickey that lets him do the thing,” he mimed an explosion; “yeah, he’s the only one who has one, but his mom talked it into patching her in if she needs something.”  
  
“It’s not supposed to do that?”  
  
“No. It’s got free will. And it's territorial. Hell, the damned thing still occasionally fires on me out of spite of the first time I ran into it. And Bianca got it to freaking _take orders without question_. The thing’s not even wired into her, but she got it to make her a freakin’ earpiece!”  
  
Kyle grinned. “I think it’s great you’re already on a first-name basis with your in-laws.”  
  
Guy pointed at him, scowling. “That’s it; I’m not buying you anymore beer.”  
  
Kyle laughed and finished his beer, lifting his hand and holding up two fingers when the bartender glanced their way. “You’re not buying me beer now.” He watched Guy peel away his bottle label and sighed heavily. “You’ve got it bad.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks, I noticed.”  
  
“And it sounds like Jaime’s got it bad, too. Where’s the problem?” Kyle rolled his eyes when Guy gave him a look that called him an idiot. “What do you want, man? I’ve met Jaime. He’s smart. He’s mature. He cheats at cards,” Kyle grinned when Guy huffed a laugh. “You guys know each other. He knows how dangerous your work is. He made the first move. So you’re scared of his mother—”  
  
“And his father. And his little sister.”  
  
Kyle went still for a moment, confusion on his face. “Milagro? That kid freaking loves you. She informed me I was a second-rate Lantern because I was not you.”  
  
“She’s gonna murder me if she doesn’t like this.” Guy dropped his head into his hands.  
  
“So,  what you’re telling me is you love the whole family enough to worry they’ll hate you for besmirching Jaime’s innocence.”  
  
Guy looked at Kyle from between his fingers. “…yes.”  
  
Kyle waved him off. “You’ll be fine.”  
  
“That’s it?”  
  
Kyle shrugged. “I’m not a fortune teller. I can’t give you the future, but if you’re this freaked because he made a move on you, and you’re wondering how his family will respond rather than freaking out that a guy you trained up stuck his tongue in your mouth, you’re gonna be okay.”  
  
Guy didn’t say anything for a few seconds. He downed the rest of his beer in three large gulps. “And now that you mention it, I feel like a cradle robber.”  
  
“Happy to help.” Kyle laughed when Guy flipped him the bird. “Get out of here,” he said. “Go make out with your jailbait.”  
  
“He’s 21.” Guy cringed. “Shut up,” he said before Kyle could even start laughing.  
  
“See you, man.”  
  
“Yeah.” Guy waved goodbye over his shoulder and left the bar. It was cool and clear out, and he stared up at the sky for a few seconds to decide on the best plan of action.  
  
“Hey.” Jaime hovered to the left of Guy, armor fully on but his helmet ratcheting back as he dropped a few feet closer to Guy.   
  
“You’re gonna get seen,” Guy said.  
  
“Khaji Da’s keeping track of movement,” Jaime said. “He’ll cover me if he needs to.” Jaime looked up at the sky. “Wanna fly?” His voice sounded normal, but the helmet wasn’t covering the front of his neck, and Guy read the tension there.  
  
“In a second,” Guy said. He sparked his ring and floated up to meet Jaime, touching him at the waist as they floated out of the view of the streetlamps. Jaime’s armor gave way under Guy’s fingers, and he touched Jaime’s bare skin.  
  
“Khaji Da's trying to convince me to put a hole in you for running away.”  
  
“Not the worst idea. What’s your mom gonna do to me?”  
  
Jaime shrugged. “Feed you, probably. It’s kind of her response to everything.”  
  
“When she’s not verbally murdering someone.”  
  
“Well, yeah.” Jaime smiled crookedly. “But it’s her favorite hobby. Don’t take that away from her. Milagro’s started talking about boys, and it’s freaking her out.”  
  
“Wait ‘til she finds out you kissed me.”  
  
“She doesn’t have to,” Jaime said. “I mean, if you don’t—”  
  
Guy kissed him. It was short and to the point, but when he pulled away, Jaime was beaming.  
  
“Oh, good,” Jaime said. “I thought this was gonna get super-awkward weird.”  
  
“Why? Because I ran away like a coward?”  
  
“Or because I kind of jumped you out of nowhere.”  
  
“You just threw me off because the first move is usually my thing.” Guy smirked when Jaime looked at him skeptically. “You gonna challenge my ability to have pretty things wanting me to kiss them?”  
  
“I’m not pretty. Or a plural.”  
  
“Yes, you are, and neither am I, deal?”  
  
Jaime cocked his head. “Is that an indirect way of saying we’re gonna try to be a couple and not just make out occasionally?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You’re not worried it could be considered mildly weird to make that request right after an awkward first kiss?”  
  
Guy shrugged. “I’m not gonna lie about what I want. I’m a one-guy kind of guy.”  
  
“A Guy-guy?” Jaime laughed when Guy rolled his eyes. “You want me to be Guy’s guy?”  
  
“You done with that?”  
  
“Hold on. I’ve got one more: I’m the guy who’s got Guy because Guy’s a guy-guy.”  
  
“Deal’s off.”  
  
Jaime pulled Guy closer. “No, it’s not.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” Jaime’s voice shook slightly, but he didn’t break eye contact. “Let’s do this.”  
  
“All right.” Guy grinned when Jaime kissed him, slightly nervous but without the edge of fear of their first kiss. “But we’re not telling your mom right away.”  
  
“Oh, crap, no way. I am totally okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2011.


End file.
